Un día cualquiera
by FinnFisshu88
Summary: Una chica piensa a la orilla del lago... está enamorada, pero hay un problema: es una persona a la cual odió durante casi 7 años... ¿ Cómo pueden cambiar tan rápido los sentimientos? One-shot, espero k os guste y mandeis reviews!


Hola! Este es el primer One-shot que hago... Ya comenté en "el giratiempo" que tenía pensado hacer uno.... y VOILA!! Para ls que leéis el giratiempo que sepáis que es una historia independiente.

Otra cosa importante: NADA QUE RECONOZCAIS ES MÍO, por más que me gustaría todo es obra de la maravillosa escritora J. K. Rowling....

Sin más que decir, aquí pongo la historia:

_**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA:**_

Era sábado y el sol empezaba a reflejarse en el lago del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una chica se encontraba a la orilla de dicho lago, pensando. Era pelirroja, con una melena algo ondulada, su pelo llegaba a un poco menos de media espalda. Su físico era normal, pero si había algo para destacar en ella eran unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que en ese momento se reflejaban pensativos, cerca de la melancolía.

Su nombre era Lily Evans y estaba en el séptimo y último curso de la escuela, era primavera y estaba aprovechando los últimos días libres que iba a tener antes de empezar a prepararse para los EXTASIS, unos exámenes obligatorios y de los que dependía el que pudiese ser aurora una vez salida de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo que menos le preocupaban eran precisamente los exámenes.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, se había pasado 7 años prácticamente odiando a una persona arrogante, ególatra, imbécil, popular, inmadura....

Y ahora, como por arte de magia, le empezaba a ¿ gustar? No, lo cierto era que siempre le había gustado, pero se autoconvencía de que no podía ser por su personalidad.... y como siempre, él había llegado ese curso desmontando todas sus defensas, demostrando que había cambiado, que ya no era ese niño malcriado que se creía el rey del mundo... ¡ incluso se había vuelto modesto! Y había dejado esa estúpida manía de revolverse más el pelo para que pareciese que acababa de bajar de la escoba.... ¡ increíble!.... Y ese era el problema: No sabía si por fin había bajado a la tierra o si estaba actuando...

Una parte de ella deseaba que el cambio fuese real, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándole y estaba llegando al límite de su aguante.... La otra parte le decía que no se fiase, que la intentaba engañar... pero ¿ engañarla sobre qué?.

_Close your eyes  
give me your hand  
darling, do you feel _

_my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
an eternal flame_

Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Por un momento, Lily creyó que sabía en qué había estado pensando y por eso había ido... desechó rápidamente esa idea: Aparte de avergonzarla, no creía que él supiese nada.

- ¿ Cómo es que estás aquí sola a estas horas, Lily? – su voz sonaba entre preocupada y curiosa.

Lily le miró: Se trataba de un chico moreno azabache, con el pelo muy revuelto, ojos marrones ligeramente almendrados, una cabeza más alto que ella, delgado... se le veía fuerte, pero no musculoso.

- Pensaba, James, necesitaba pensar un rato sin las cotillas de mi habitación rondando... Auque estén dormidas, hablan en sueños...- Contestó Lily a desgana. En verdad le hubiese gustado decir que era imposible dormir con sus ronquidos, pero no le pareció prudente.

- Es decir, que igual que yo con los chicos, no podías dormir con sus ronquidos....- contestó James con una sonrisa.

Lily estaba sorprendida... ¿ tan evidente era?

- Mas o menos...- admitió.

- Ya...

_I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when  
you're sleeping  
you belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
or am I only dreaming  
but is this burning?  
an eternal flame_

Se hizo silencio, no era tenso, pero a James le ponía de los nervios. Aún así estaba sorprendido: Había sido capaz de decirle una frase coherente... no como siempre, que no sabía que decir o hacer delante suya.

Sin embargo, los nervios volvían a traicionarle, siempre le ocurría esto al estar cerca de Lily. Le había atraído desde que se vieron por primera vez en el expreso a Hogwarts en el primer año, poco a poco, esa atracción se convirtió en amor, que visto desde fuera podía parecer obsesivo. En un principio decidió llamar su atención intentando impresionarla, siendo siempre el mejor en todo, pero el orgullo había terminando apoderándose de él... También apartaba del camino a cualquier chico que se intentase acercar a ella... el problema era que Lily odiaba a la gente orgullosa, y eso era lo "único" que veía en él. Al darse cuenta, intentó cortarlo todo, pero parecía demasiado tarde, de hecho, había sido en ese último curso cuando definitivamente había conseguido quitarse esa fama a los ojos de Lily.

Era irónico pensar que con todas esas estupideces no solo había conseguido alejarse de ella, sino que además le empezó a odiar... Hubiera sido más sencillo si desde un principio no se hubiese comportado como un imbécil.

Ahora deseaba que Lily fuese feliz, la quería demasiado como para intentar obligarla a estar con él o con nadie. Aunque le doliera pensar en eso, prefería verla sonriendo y no con la seriedad de ese momento...

- ¿ Qué te ocurre? Estás muy seria...- preguntó.

- La verdad es que no lo se. Estoy como en una nube, metida en mil pensamientos que no me llevan a ninguna parte – contestó Lily.

- Ya veo...

De nuevo silencio. Estaba amaneciendo, y la vista que tenían era muy bonita, casi se podría decir romántica, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

- Intenta sonreír, tu sonrisa es muy bonita y nada ni nadie puede tener el poder suficiente como para borrarla – dijo James mirándola.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

- ¿ Ves? Así está mucho mejor – añadió.

- Gracias por decirlo... Quién lo diría: James Potter y Lily Evans hablando de manera civilizada.... increíble pero cierto – contestó.

Los dos empezaron a reír al imaginar las caras que pondría la gente, y sobre todo sus amigos. James veía la cara de horror de Sirius haciendo un drama, a Remus mirándole de manera entre acusadora y divertida y a Peter buscando a la enfermera para saber qué enfermedad tenía.

_say my name  
sun shines through the rain  
of all life so lonely   
then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

_say my name  
sun shines through the rain  
of all life so lonely   
then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

- ¿ sabes? Sigo sin entender como después de 7 años es ahora cuando verdaderamente nos conocemos...

- Te recuerdo, James, que yo te odiaba, nos llevábamos a matar y además nuestros caracteres eran muy distintos... me parece normal, y si encima añado la poca paciencia del uno con el otro....

- Si alguien me llega a decir antes que nos íbamos a llevar bien, habría creído que había bebido demasiado Hidromiel. – añadió James a su pesar.

- Cierto...

Más silencio, Lily estaba muy cómoda, a gusto... Cuando estaba hablando así con James se sentía segura, protegida, le parecía que no podía dejar de confiar en él. Se sorprendió al pensar que le gustaría decírselo... pero prefirió no hacerlo.

James por su parte seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, es decir: ¿ querría Lily salir ahora que había cambiado con él? Si es que le gustaba, claro, porque nunca se sabe...

- ¿Recuerdas que en quinto siempre te pedía salir a la menor oportunidad? – preguntó James. Había decidido tantear un poco el terreno, y lo dijo de manera repentina, mirando al frente.

- Si – contestó Lily sin pensar - me ponía enferma, lo repetías tanto que llegaba a dudar que fuese verdad... ¿ Por qué preguntas?

- Por nada.... estaba recordándolo....

_Close your eyes  
give me your hand  
darling, do you feel  
my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
or am I only dreaming?  
or is this burning?  
an eternal flame_

Ya, claro, eso no se lo creería ni Peter, que era un inocentón, pero al parecer, al Lily le había basado la respuesta.... ¡Y de nuevo ese maldito silencio! De verdad empezaba a desesperarse, estaba claro que si no se lo decía directamente, no se daría cuenta de absolutamente nada. El problema era: ¿ era él capaz de decirlo o se iba a callar?. Volvió a intentar con otra indirecta, que en verdad era más directa que indirecta...

- Y si te lo volviese a decir ahora, ¿ qué contestarías? – preguntó. Cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Lily le miró entre curiosa y sorprendida. ¿ a qué venía eso ahora?

- La verdad... no lo se, tendría que verme realmente en la situación, lo mismo ahora te digo que no y si me preguntases aceptaría.... realmente no lo sé.

Si hubiese podido, James se habría chocado contra el castillo, ¿ Por qué a él? Mira que le estaba lanzando indirectas muy directas, y aún así nada.... genial, o Lily se hacía la tonta o estaba tan ensimismada que no se enteraba de nada....y no creía que Lily fuese a ponérselo tan difícil queriendo, no era su estilo...... En ese momento se habría tirado de los pelos... Decidió decírselo de una vez por todas. Estaba nervioso, podía sentir como latía su corazón cada vez de manera más acelerada.

- Bien.... - ¿ se iba a atrever....? sacó valor de donde pudo y la miró directamente a los ojos - ¿ te gustaría ser mi novia? - ¡ lo había dicho! No se lo podía creer, pero ahora, además de la aceleración en el corazón, sentía su cara enrojecerse...

Lily le miró, ahora además de sorprendida estaba casi tan roja como James, su corazón se había parado por un momento, y solo podía mirarle, el resto se empezaba a hacer borroso y casi no podía decir nada. A James, por su parte, estos segundos se le hacían eternos.

- James... yo...

Lily no pudo terminar lo que iba a decirle, ya que James, desesperado, se había acercado a Lily y la había besado. En un principio, fue muy suave, pero Lily le respondió rápidamente, con lo cual se metieron en un beso muy dulce y poco a poco más apasionado, fuerte, descontrolado.... Se separaron, y quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

James sonreía, parecía que su sonrisa no le cabía en la cara, y Lily estaba igual...

_Close your eyes  
give me your hand  
darling, do you feel  
my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
or am I only dreaming?  
or is this burning?  
an eternal flame_

- Me tomare eso por un si... – dijo suavemente.

- Yo diría que si.... – contestó Lily sonriendo.

Lily había decidido darle una oportunidad, sentía que ambos lo necesitaban, y ya no le importaba lo que pudiese pasar, iba a vivir su vida disfrutando de cada momento como si fuera el último, recordando de vez en cuando el pasado y pensando a veces en el futuro, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse....

Sintió que James la abrazaba, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando del calor que le daba. James, a su vez, apoyó la cabeza en la de Lily, jugueteando un poco con su pelo.

Era una escena bonita, que cualquiera que se hubiese asomado a una de las ventanas del castillo habría visto. Al igual que dos pares de ojos desde la torre de Gryffindor, que se alegraban por su amigo en ese momento..... Gritaban cosas del tipo: ¡ Por fin! ¡ Ya era hora! O ¡ Aleluya!

Fue un amanecer muy bonito, que una pareja enamorada, a la orilla del lago, disfrutó como nunca.

FIN

Bueno, ya está, tengo que decir solo una cosa: Me encanta como ha quedado, espero que a vosotros también os guste.

Ah! Y otra más: la canción es "eternal flame" de Bangles, aunque también la canta atomic Kitten

Finn Fisshu


End file.
